Angel stranded in MKNR Universe
by DestielFanLover-ish
Summary: An angel player from DMMORPG Yggdrasil stranded in MKNR Universe when he logged out of the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

 **I love Overlord and MKNR. but i wonder how a character from overlord universe behave in a world where magic is a common sense. this story i created to train myself in english. so i would love to hear critics and suggestion how my plot gonna be.**

Chapter 1

"?"

Forest was the first thing Takahashi Tsuzaki saw after he logged out from Yggdrasil. Never in his life had he seen so many trees except old movies in early 21st centuries. So he walked trying to find the exit from the forest.

"aaaah." 'What is going on? Why am i in my game avatar?' he thought

Tsuzaki was frantic seeing his game avatar reflected on the lake surface. Seeing his game avatar in the form of an angel on the water, he became panic and tried to contact GM via [Call GM] and [Shout] but it wasn't connected.

He tried another method by calling his console, alas it didn't show. His vision also didn't contain any HUDs like when he played Yggdrasil, so he made an assumption that he was trapped in the game world or abducted by alien though the probability was small.

Dismissing his current thought, tsuzaki tried to test himself if he was capable using his abilities.

"[Wind Slash]" Tsuzaki used 3rd tier wind based magic to cut a tree, but the result was more than he was expecting. Normally [Wind Slash] only formed semi-circle with 1 meter width, now it formed with 3 meters width.

The trees hit by [Wind Slash] fallen with large noise but not noisy enough to attract any unwanted attention except nearby animals.

Satisfied that he was able to execute his magic, Tsuzaki changed his form into his previous face before he was teleported/transported? into this world.

"Thank god." Relieved he was able to see his old face. In his original world Tsuzaki was considered handsome but not too handsome. His facial features were green eyes and brown hair attracted 5 out of 10 opposite gender.

Looking down at his gears, he concluded that he must change them. Right now he was looked like a knight in medieval times. White full plate mail from head to toes with many decorated gems embedded into it. Although he was using gears for fighter type he was able to use magic because he was a hybrid. Players or NPCs focused as both fighter and magic caster furthermore his angel classes provide both and which made him suitable as Hybrid.

Light engulfed Tsuzaki's body and few seconds later revealing Tsuzaki wearing red t-shirt, jeans and a pair of shoes. The problem with his new found attire and clothes, it made him looked like a teenager instead of an adult.

Ignoring how his youth body looks, he explored the trees to find the exit out of the forest. Minutes became hours until he heard the sound of people chatting and laughing. The people wore very conservative clothing which weird him out and the buildings were better than his world, quite futuristic he would say.

'Is it me or this world is strange? What kind of reality i am in?' he thought. 'At least they are human, not a monster killer' he sighed.

Seeing they were just human though he himself was a human turned angel, he tried his best to not become the center of attention because right now people were watching him. Their eyes were following his movement as if he was a criminal.

'Maybe it because my clothes?' he wondered.

He forgot to watch his surrounding until people screaming their throats 'Rocket' over and over again. The rocket exploded when it hit Tsuzaki. Realized he was just taking hit from a rocket without doing any damage made nearby people who just screaming stared dumbly at him for few seconds and resumed fleeing for their life.

'Oh boy, I'll be in trouble'

Tanks, Infantries or whatever they were called in this world flooding the street and start killing the civilian. They rounded the civilians by forming a circle where the civilians trapped in the middle.

'They are good' praised tsuzaki.

Well, it was all good for tsuzaki who didn't realize that 'civilians' including him had tanks and infantries ready kill them in the spot.

The moment 'the enemies' shooting their weapons into the 'civilians' tsuzaki used one of his Power abilities [Shield Wall] to blocked incoming cannons and bullets.

The enemies assumed the civilians were dead by their weapons. But they became furious when the smoke blown up by wind and revealing not a single person was dead also one person was standing with an angry face instead cowering and sobbing.

"Can you guys not to do that! I am not in the mood for killing people; trust me when I said that. I mean you are gonna be so dead." Unable to hold his anger, tsuzaki moved in a speed of lightning chopping the infantries head off and flipped the tanks bare hands resulting street covered by exploding tanks and bodies without head.

The civilian was stunned at tsuzaki's action. They knew that magic was powerful but this boy in front of them able to kill people and flipped the tanks without magic.

"Anyone knows where military installation is or shelter?"

People were snapped out of their trance at the boy's question and shaking their heads.

"Okay. At least I'll tag along with you for a while and searched for it together. [Mass Fly]"

All of the civilians' bodies including tsuzaki were starting to float up to sky. People became frantic and scared their body floating into the sky but they didn't have any choice except to trust the young boy(tsuzaki).

Tsuzaki and the civilians(they have no idea how they are moving) flew searching shelter or military installation. After a while tsuzaki spotted many civilians and armed people motioned the civilians to gather into the building.

The armed people seeing civilians flying approaching where they were standing started pointing their weapons to new arrival. They were worried if the people flying approaching were their enemies. Soon their fear(the army) replaced with joy the new arrival people(flying people) screaming they were saved.

One of the officers interrogated the civilians, when he learned that the people was saved by a young boy killed the enemies bare handed and using magic to fly them here, he asked which boy was doing that. The people pointed at tsuzaki that was standing on the outside of the building.

The officer tapped tsuzaki's shoulder gently as not to startle him but what he got was slammed into the ground and groaning in pain.

"I'm sorry officer, I don't mean to slam you down." Tsuzaki was lying, in fact he knew that the officer was approaching him.

"What the hell! It hurts boy." The officer cursed at his pain and the boy.

"I'm so sorry officer, I didn't notice you were behind me."

Putting up a brave front, the officer got up and asked his comrade to shouldering him up. "Get me to medic tent; also escort the boy to Captain Kazama."

"Come along boy, you have so many to explain." One of the officer's comrade motioned tsuzaki to follow him. tsuzaki nodded and followed the other officer.

Tsuzaki arrived inside a large room with so many people. The officer that escorted tsuzaki whispering something into a man's ear which tsuzaki assumed as 'Captain Kazama'. Captain Kazama's eyes bulged for a moment and reverted back as if nothing happened and approached tsuzaki with a stern face.

"So, I hear you are doing something amazing today. You saved people on your own and at such a young age too." Captain Kazama complimented.

"Thank you. ?"

"Harunobu Kazama." Kazama added.

"Thank you, harunobu-san. After all it is a duty every citizen of the country."

"Oho, talk like a soldier too. I like you young boy. "

"Takahashi Tsuzaki. You can call me tsuzaki if you like."

"Tsuzaki, can i ask you about your magic?" 'they have magic?' tsuzaki thought.

"Sure. What is it you want to know?"

"Is there by any chance you are from ancient magic lineage?"

"No?" tsuzaki hesitated. 'Ancient Magic?' "What is Ancient Magic? I've never heard about it."

All people inside the room were gasping at tsuzaki's answer. But for some reason tsuzaki detecting some malicious aura albeit almost undetectable to him, it came from a lady in chair looking weak with her personal assistant? and daughter?.

"You never heard about it." Captain Kazama said the word like he didn't believe any single word from tsuzaki. "So what kind of magician are you?"

"I'm not magician; i preferred to be called as magic caster. It's cooler, for me magician is a type of person or people trying to learn to use magic while magic caster is a person or people that used magic."

"I see." Captain Kazama's face still showing that he didn't accept any of tsuzaki's word. "Quite interesting word 'Magic Caster'"

"See. It's cooler than 'magician'" tsuzaki using his fingers making air quotes. "By the way Captain harunobu, what is the boy holding in his hands? They looked like a pistol by not a pistol."

For some reason tsuzaki noticed the daughter? was glaring at tsuzaki's head. It made tsuzaki's involuntary shivered not because of fear but because the daughter seemed idolized? or fond of the boy in the screen. Aside from whole the daughter issue, tsuzaku noticed captain Kazama was at lost hearing the question from him.

"You never see a cad before?" tsuzaki nodded at Captain kazama's word. "Well CAD is short for Casting Assistant Device, a tool that makes magic invoked faster than traditional way."

"Woah, is there such thing?" Tsuzaki had to fake his expression in order to fool the person in front of him. He was making face as if he was impressed with such invention called CAD while the truth he was curious how this 'CAD' works.

"I would love to demonstrate how CAD works alas we are under attack, so forgive me not to able shown you."

"Maybe later." Tsuzaki shrugged. "Right now, i need to help the boy in the screen first. Bye [Teleportation]"

Xxx

"Ho how did he do that? he didn't use any CAD. He just saying [Teleportation] and instantly he was right there." One of the soldiers under Captain Kazama said the word in disbelief.

Everybody was shocked seeing the boy recently chatting with Captain Kazama disappeared and appeared beside the boy inside the monitor called Shiba Tatsuya.

"Fujibayashi, do you able to find any information about him." Captain Kazama said to a long black haired woman. The woman was using sort of terminal in her hands.

Fujibayashi shaking her head "There is nothing about Takahashi Tsuzaki in everywhere. I've checked every database available in every country. I do found about Takahashi Family, but they never produced any magician correction magic caster in two generations much less as powerful as him."

Captain Kazama became more confused than he ever confused in his life. First with 'Shiba's Family' and now a young boy with such strange talent of magic, he watched tsuzaki intercept any cannons thrown at him bare handed thus made everyone inside the base but 'The Shiba's' who watched his performance gasped. They watched tsuzaki with great interest.

'Such a poor boy, he would become an experiment in the hands of them.' Captain Kazama thought with sympathy for tsuzaki.

Captain Kazama approached The Shiba's. "Can i ask you shiba-dono, are related with the boy earlier?"

"No. but from what i gather from your conversation, I do find him an interesting individual."

On the screen everyone could see that Tsuzaki was flying very fast toward his enemies. He seemed very relax and have a huge physical power. Capable flipped any tanks upside down bare handed was considered impossible unless one using magic as supplement but not tsuzaki. He just flipped the tanks easily as breathing and not even once using magic.

Captain Kazama peered at Shiba Miya who watched his son and tsuzaki's duet exterminating the enemies with smile on her face. On the other side, her daughter shiba miyuki only staring at his brother with expression a child shouldn't have.

The enemy's battleships became visible on the screen and launched several rockets targeting the resistance. Tsuzaki was pulling a shield out of nothing and hit it. Instantly a visible layer formed covering the resistance and blocked the rockets. The strange thing was, the camera didn't detect any psion usage from tsuzaki. Even for ancient magic there would be trace of psion unlike tatsuya and others they were showing traces of psions everytime they pulled the trigger or activating their cad.

"hohoho, who would thing the person who called himself 'Magic Caster' able to do such thing. Truly remarkable skills, I wonder if i can talk to him privately." Shiba miya or Mistress of Lethe laughed. It's not a kind laughed but a cruel one.

"Oka-sama. Oni-sama also doing such a wonderful execution in magic, just take a look at him." shiba miyuki seemed angered his brother's spotlight stolen by some unknown person.

"Don't call him oni-sama, miyuki. He is just a guardian to you not oni-sama." Shiba miya expression turned sour at her daughter words.

"But oka-sama." Miyuki whined.

"No buts miyuki." Miya stopped miyuki thus ended the conversation.

Everyone's attention turned at the screen once again. They could see tatsuya firing a single bullet toward the enemy ships, afterward he readied his magic and something amazing was happening. A blast resembling nuclear detonation happening above the ships and annihilate them instantly. The blast seemed controlled by spherical shield to maintain the blast so it couldn't reach where tatsuya and others were located.

The drones on the location were burned because of the blast leaving static video feed.

The room was silent except feverish 'Oni-sama' out of the littlest girl's mouth.

"What's the status?" Captain Kazama inquired.

"Enemy ships are obliterated also we received a message from our agent in the field they are safe and now in the process heading back to HQ." The woman called fujibayashi answered.

"Good and send them a message that I want to talk with Shiba Tatsuya and Takahashi Tsuzaki."

"Roger"

xxx

"Stupid, stupid shiba-kun. What are you thinking using that kind of magic while i was in the enemy ship." Tsuzaki said in a voice laced with irritation intended toward a particular a young boy behind him. The young boy just shrugging hearing tsuzaki's complaining.

Everyone in the room just able to gasp in awe hearing the other boy 'Tsuzaki' was aboard enemy ship while the blast was happening. It sure impossible surviving a magic with the strength of Strategic Class User(Tatsuya).

"Look at my clothes it tore apart in everywhere. I don't have any spare clothes replacing them." complaining continued. "Are you listening to me?" tsuzaki's complaining didn't elicit any responses from the young shiba tatsuya.

Everyone became more bewildered once again hearing tsuzaki's complaining. Never once they ever heard something miraculous like this. In their mind no one should able to escape much less contain the blast from within.

"Good work Officers, shiba-kun, tsuzaki-kun." Captain Kazama applauded them followed by others doing the same.

"Thank you sir." The officers saluted.

"I just doing my duty to my sister." it made tsuzaki frowned at tatsuya's choice of word.

"It's nothing just a simple trick on my end."

In tsuzaki's heart, he was wary of shiba tatsuya capable using magic to that degree. Even Super Tier magic couldn't do something like that also if it not because his high ends nullification ability which would nullify damage caused by magic lower than 7th tier(will damage 0 or 1 if it 7th tier) and level lower than lvl 70, he would be obliterated along with the enemy ships. But the magic had a very glaring flaw, while it had very huge radius and high damage it categorized as 7th magic which surprised him at that time.

"By the way tsuzaki-kun, how did you able survive such magic if you don't mind?" tsuzaki turned facing a pretty lady standing beside the sickly lady? "Apologize, my name is sakurai honami."

"It's alright sakurai-san. I don't mind, the reason i survived from the blast because it won't able to scratch me in the slightest. Shiba-kun can you shoot me with your disappearing magic"

Tatsuya shook his head. "You don't have any eidos for me to target with. Even with my elemental sight i couldn't detect you also your magic power doesn't any structure in my eyes."

Everyone let an audible gasps hearing tatsuya saying such thing.

"So you are saying he doesn't have any information body." Tatsuya nodded at the lady in chair question. "Interesting little fella you are, tsuzaki-kun. Never once in my life i ever heard someone able to elude tatsuya's eyes like you." The lady said with sarcasm laced with a hint of irritation.

"I'll take it as compliment shiba-dono." Tsuzaki winked at her.

"Hmm, quite brave for a little boy." Miya tsuzaki's eyes, elder shiba was touching his smartphone? "So, how about this magic?"

"? What magic?" tsuzaku wondered. "Oh, just now magic isn't it. Sorry not gonna work on me lady." Tsuzaki's body morphed into the little girl. "Ne, Oni-chan do you miss me." Tsuzaki said in a voice belonged to the girl while pouting adorably. As the highest racial angel(seraphim) he has an ability to morphed into anyone as long as they ever see their target.

Seeing the stranger in front of him(tatsuya at most) transforming into shiba miyuki stared in awe. They really really surprised by the turn of event.

"Oh my, you are really something tsuzaki-kun i'm impressed."

Changing into his youth body once again, he said thank you for the compliment to miya. "But for some reason i couldn't change into my adult form. It is quite frustrating."

Quizzical mark formed inside everyone's head at tsuzaki declaration.

"Who are you? and how did you able to use magic without assistance of ritual or cad?"

"I told you right. I'm Takahashi Tsuzaki and I'm a magic caster." Tsuzaki didn't tell them he was a hybrid in respect for capable using combat abilities and magic.

"I don't believe you. Apparently you didn't exist in any record in the world."

"I don't exist?" now it confirmed tsuzaki's suspicion that he never exist in this world. "Well, technically i came here by accident. So I'd like to ask you a favor if you don't mind."

"What is it tsuzaki-kun?" Captain Kazama asked earnestly.

"I want to you to put information about me into the system as this nation's citizen. Can't live without identity am i."

"I'm glad to hear you request, i'll do my best."

Miya interjected before Captain Kazama asked his subordinate to do what tsuzaki's request. "Before you do that captain, Tsuzaki-kun Can i speak with you privately?"

Tsuzaki nodded at miya's request and followed her to a corner. "Before we talk i suggest you to put this ring on." Tsuzaki produced a ring out of nowhere in miya's eyes.

Miya reluctantly put the ring on and [Delay Magic : Time Stop] tsuzaki's casted earlier activated. The world surrounding them became black and white.

"Are we suspended in time?"

"Yes and no magic able to harm us in this state for the next 5 minutes even i can't harm you even if i want it. So what do you want?"

Miya composed herself hearing straight question from tsuzaki's. "I wanted you to join my clan's member highly respected and feared organization."

"Huh that's it. I'm pleased someone wants me to join with their organization. But do tell me why?"

"I think you are suitable to become one of us in term of magic. Your magic is unique, strange and highly efficient as far as I see. I'm interested with such magic and i would like you to teach my family's children with such magic. Of course we will adopt you as one of our own."

"Interesting offer, but I think your family won't be able to learn it in the slightest." Miya glared at tsuzaki. "Don't look at me like that. I don't mean to offend you, you see my magic only works to someone who has blood the same as me(because he is another entity). If you want to assimilate my magic into yours some bond has to formed between the other participant and I(marriage) which I don't know if it's going to work. Also I quite curious with your magic, it is so alien to me. So the answer is yes."

"Good answer."

"5 minutes almost passed. It's better to head back to other. Before that can i have my ring back, it would cause uproar if it falls into someone's hand." Tsuzaki reminded miya.

She gave the ring back and motioned tsuzaki to follow her. "Of course, shall we?"

"That was fast tsuzaki-kun, shiba-dono." Captain Kazama probed both tsuzaki and miya with slight curiosity. For him 5 seconds was too short for conversation much less able to make 'Shiba' Miya smiled voluntarily. The mere thought of tsuzaki able to make miya smiled was something that must be wary off.

"It's okay, Captain. I merely ask tsuzaki to go home with me." It made her guardian, sakurai honami gasped and her daughter glaring furiously at tsuzaki. "and he said yes. So we pretty much don't have anything to talk at all as for his identity i believe you capable to handle it, yes? Come on Miyuki, let's go home."

xxx

The shibas, sakurai honami, and tsuzaki left JSDF's military installation and drove heading to airport. On their way to the airport miya asked tatsuya to lend tsuzaki one of his shirt and pants. Tsuzaki changed his clothes and put his clothes back into his inventory.

As they arrived in the airport, honami made her way to buy tickets for all of them. They waited for 3 hours long because so many passengers arrived before them. The increase load of passengers was caused by the invasion that happened earlier. As their turn to boarding the plane, they split their group into two. Miya, Miyuki and honami were boarding in first class while tsuzaki and tatsuya were in economic class. Miya was offering tsuzaki to boarding first class which he declined politely by saying he wanted to chat with tatsuya a little.

Their flight into japan mainland was safe without any slight problem happening. Arrived on japan mainland, they made their way out of the airport to the escort provided by yotsuba maya. Their journey continued into yotsuba residence in Old Yamanashi Prefecture.

Once they arrived at yotsuba residence, they were welcomed by the residents that reside in the main house. Maids, butlers were the one who received them personally. The oldest butler hayama tadonori was bowing followed by other butlers and maids.

Miya then asked hayama to tell her sister that she wanted personally talk with her along with possible the newest member in yotsuba clan. Everyone who heard miya turned their faces toward tsuzaki. In their mind, what could possibly made miya who had strained relationship with current clan head wanted to talk. For them the boy that miya brought with her was a normal boy(normal magician) in their eyes. Knowing miya, they doubted the boy she brought with her was normal, there must be something special about him and yet they couldn't voice their thought as their role in this clan was a servant.

Hayama then left toward his mistress to give her miya's message. After given permission from maya, hayama reenacting miya's message. Maya was intrigued by miya's message about new member; she sipped her tea calmly and told hayama to bring miya into her study.

Xxx

Miy entered maya's study and sat comfortably on the sofa facing maya.

"Ne one-san, hayama told me that you bring someone other than yotsuba bloodline into our residence and he is going to be the newest member in yotsuba. Do tell why?" maya said after sipping her tea. Curiosity planted on her face as she tried to guess what was different with tsuzaki that made miya personally wanted to talk with her.

"Before I tell you why, hear my story how I met him today." Maya nodded. "I met tsuzaki-kun here -" miya pointing at tsuzaki on the yard. "While the invasion on Okinawa occurred I don't know how he got into jsdf military base but I heard he saved few citizen(or not) of Okinawa single handed. Based on the report i heard from the official in the charge of the base saying he flipped tank bare handed and later I witness it myself also he flew them alongside the citizen straight into the base. I met him personally when one of the officers took initiative to bring him into the official and interrogated personally. He managed into helping tatsuya by teleporting using his weird magic into tatsuya's location instantly. He also able to contain tatsuya's [Material Burst] by shielding a radius so the explosion wasn't goes anywhere but inside his shield and survived the explosion without having damaged in the slightest except his clothes was tore apart. He also demonstrated the capability to stopping time or suspending the time without any cad involved and shape shifting magic. Clearly based on the fact that I witness myself, I proposed him to join our clan of course with you permission as the head of the clan. I want him to give us the knowledge of his magic which outside our modern magic."

"So you are saying he is an ancient magic user?"

"No. he preferred himself to be called as a magic caster not a magician. For him magic caster is a person or people who used magic while magician is a person or people trying to learn use magic."

"Ho, what an interesting philosophy! Made me all tingling inside hearing your story, one-san" Maya cheeks tinted with red because she over stimulated by mysterious and strong boy? Maya turned her head to hayama. "Hayama, call this wonderful boy to face me."

Hayama left to do what his mistress order. With tsuzaki in tow, hayama knocked outside maya's room waiting his permission to enter. After given permission by maya, hayama and tsuzaki entered maya's room.

"Hmm, one-san he looked bland compared than most magician." Maya said.

Irritation formed on tsuzaki's face. "Excuse me"

"And brave too." Currently maya was giggling after hearing tsuzaki's word. "Compared to the generation of our child(current young generation) his looks doesn't show any strong magical pointer. But I trust one-san's judgement." The room became pitch black and stars shone. The light traveled toward tsuzaki but he didn't make any attempt to run or evade the attack. Maya's magic [Meteor Stream] hit tsuzaki but nothing happened, hayama on the other hand made a surprised face albeit just a moment. "hooh, interesting he blocked all of them. No one able to face my [Meteor Stream] directly even for my little nephew. What an interesting boy!"

"Nu uh, I'm an adult. After all I'm 34, just in a body of 12 years old." Tsuzaki's current body was equal to his long playing Yggdrasil. He created his game avatar when Yggdrasil was launched for the first time. But his emotion filter made him emotionally as 12 years old too.

"You are 34?" tsuzaki nodded. "But you act like teenager, no offense."

"None taken"

"So basically you are saying someone made you to regress into a child?"

"Yes?"

"Well, since you able to take my magic without any injury, I think you are suitable to become our clan member. Hayama-kun here will teach you how our clan works, since it is already night time, I suggest you get some sleep."

"Thank, Maya-san."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't accept this. Tsuzaki, tell my Onii-sama to not underestimate himself too much."

The brown hair teenager from 3 years ago now changed into almost a man. "Me? Trust me on this Miyuki, Tatsuya won't listen to anyone but you. After all you are his lovely cute little sister, am I right Tatsuya." Tsuzaki smirked.

"Tsuzaki, don't make anyone misunderstand." Tatsuya sighed. "Miyu.." seeing her sister's body shaking and her face was red as tomato, Tatsuya let out a sigh.

"Mah mah Miyuki don't worry about us. Just focus about the rehearsal, you don't want your precious Onii-sama unable to see your performance right."

Miyuki glared at Tsuzaki, as usual everytime he made a joke out of her. Tatsuya knew better not to involve himself in this kind of situation.

"Why.. You." ceased her glaring; she turned toward Tatsuya and offered her best charming smile to him. "Watch me Onii-sama." She turned her face at Tsuzaki again. "And you don't make any difficulties to my Onii-sama."

Tsuzaki scoffed at Miyuki. "As if"

"You." Miyuki left both Tatsuya and Tsuzaki with irritated feelings.

"So Tatsuya, I'm going sightseeing for awhile. Bye" Tsuzaki walked to other way.

The truth about Tsuzaki able to use any form of magic from this world because he used Super Tier magic [Wish upon a Star]. The clan he was a member to was didn't really know the extent of his capabilities, it was better to say even though they tried to learn about his magic they wouldn't able to use it even 1st tier magic. Suffice to say this world's magic was too different and used different system, maybe they could create it to look similar but they couldn't copy the power. Thanks to Super Tier Magic [Wish Upon A Star] he made 2 wishes by consumed 20% of his current total exp level(level 100 still have exp bar 100% if reached 0% will leveled down to 99). First able to used magic of this world, second to removed his limitation of weapons. And he wasted 50% exp before he knew how [Wish upon a Star] worked in this world. He didn't know if he was able to gain exp by killing the native world so he ought to limit consumption of his items and money.

(note: Tsuzaki only able using magic programmed in any cad he used and he couldn't cast modern magic without it. Cad is treated as magic item according to yggdrasil rules and no special talent granted. Every time he used any super tier magic will always using exp. No world item.)

As he walked through the hallway, he saw many students talking among themselves. But there were no one talked to outside of their respective course.

Apparently in this world magic school adopted two castes system.

First, the one who had good practical grades called bloom or course 1 student. In their uniform there was an eight-petal flower embroidered on their chest.

Second, the one who had poor practical grades called weed or course 2 student. They had no eight-petal flower embroidered on their chest like their counterpart.

Although they were the same student in the same school, blooms always treat themselves as superior than weeds. Even though the some of the so called weed had excellent grade in paper test, it wouldn't made them advanced into bloom as the only requirement to enter said caste was having a good practical test. For Tsuzaki himself the disparity separated both bloom and weed made them unable to reach their max potential.

Tsuzaki was categorized as bloom or course 1 student. Though himself included as bloom he never proud of it, he could make it so because agility stats of his body somehow translated into 2 categories according this world rule, M. Speed and P. Speed. As for Tatsuya he accepted as course 2 student even though he had a high speed in execution magic in his own type of magic but it was different with magic outside of his talent. It caused Miyuki gone mad hearing his brother accepted as course 2 student thus she tempted to send a message to school to reviewed his brother once more. With some persuasion on Tatsuya, Miyuki relented and yet she still resent the school board for it.

Tsuzaki enjoyed himself a little longer but all of it was interrupted by intercom saying all new students to come at auditorium. As soon as he arrived he tried to find Tatsuya because he only knew him aside from Miyuki. Course 1 student seated themselves on the front row while course 2 student sat on the back row. Although he dislike the way course 1 carried themselves he couldn't do much. After searching for a while he found Tatsuya sat with 2 women beside him.

"Eh, Tatsuya who sit beside you, if Miyuki see this who knows what she would do." Tsuzaki gave Tatsuya bad prophesy though it wasn't. Miyuki was known for her impulsive disliking Tatsuya near any women especially beautiful women.

"Don't get wrong ideas, Tsuzaki. They just sat beside me that'sall."

The women especially the one with red hair didn't like the way Tsuzaki said something rude without introducing himself. "Who's this rude guy, Tatsuya-kun? Your acquaintance?"

"Unfortunately, Tsuzaki this is Shibata Mizuki and beside her is Chiba Erika." Tatsuya started from the woman beside him first and continue to girl beside Mizuki side. And Tatsuya introduced Tsuzaki as his cousin.

"Forgive me not to introduce myself earlier Shibata-san, Chiba-san. I'm Takahashi Tsuzaki, nice to meet you." Tsuzaki offered his hand in gesture shake with them but he noticed Shibata Mizuki squint her eyes. "Are you alright Shibata-san?"

"ano, eto, you are too bright Takahashi-san, even with my eyes closed you are still too bright." Tatsuya frowned at Mizuki's word but didn't say anything.

'huh she can see a glimpse of my true form. She must be one of the people with talent to see something that not of this world." Tsuzaki thought.

About Tsuzaki's angel body, he was indeed too bright for human eyes. He never had shown his true form either to Tatsuya and Miyuki. The Yotsuba's was not an exception to this and yet this woman shibata Mizuki able to glimpse at his real true form made Tsuzaki wary at Mizuki.

As to lessen the burden to Mizuki's eyes, he dimmed his true form body as not to make her blind. "how about now, shibata-san?"

"Thank you Takahashi-san, it's bearable now." Tsuzaki nodded at Mizuki's.

"Shiba-san, Chiba-san, Takahashi-san, lets enjoy the ceremony." Mizuki continued.

Xxx

The ceremony was good. Miyuki performed as if she was an actress that pumped every ounce of student spirit high.

'As expected from Miyuki' Tsuzaki praised Miyuki from his heart. After all Tatsuya and Miyuki was registered as his cousin.

Exiting the auditorium four of them walked heading their respective class together, although they had different class. On the way, they met Miyuki walking toward their group. Behind her, they could see president of student council trailing with another man after her.

"Onii-sama" Miyuki smiled, but she didn't really take a look at her surrounding or didn't care what her action to outsider. "and you." Miyuki's voice became cold every time she addressed Tsuzaki. She always acted that way because she lost to him every time they cooked together. The secret why Tsuzaki always won was he took cooking class as job class and at the highest level too, he took it as a way to get additional money in Yggdrasil other than hunting.

"Why can't I become your 'Onii-sama', I'm still a little older than you." Tsuzaki pouted. Miyuki's glare became intense than her usual glaring.

From other perspective, Tsuzaki's word considered as disgusting also the way he acted too familiar as if he was a member of her family added their poor judgments at Tsuzaki.

"Tsuzaki don't tease her too much. Miyuki too, you are easily fall into his teasing." Tatsuya scolded both of them.

"Yes, Onii-sama." Miyuki glanced at the two women beside Tatsuya and Tsuzaki. "By the way Onii-sama, are these women your date for today." Miyuki's forced a smiled.

As usual every time Tatsuya circled by a young woman, Miyuki always made an offensive remarks hidden by her charmed and smiled.

"No, they are my classmate. We met on the ceremony."

"Ah, Miyuki jealous at his Onii-sama gained such beautiful friends, are you Miyuki?" putting his one hand in his chest, Tsuzaki made a dramatic remark much to Mizuki and Erika's embarrassment.

If looks can kill, there would be Tsuzaki's body lying dead from Miyuki's dangerous stare.

Ignoring both Miyuki and Tsuzaki's behaviour, Tatsuya spoke. "Miyuki, does your business finished with student council?"

Suddenly named by his brother while she was in staring match made Miyuki startled, fortunately she was saved by the president of first high student council saying she just here to say hello and excused herself and her bodyguard?

"Apologies, you have to see my unbecoming side. I'm Shiba Miyuki, my Onii-sama's sister" Miyuki said with warmth in every word. "and this guy's cousin." If one heard carefully, Miyuki's tone filled with hatred in 'this guy'. Although Miyuki herself didn't really hate Tsuzaki, she just dislike there was someone served Tatsuya better food(godly delicious) than her and sometimes prank her occasionally by shifting into Tatsuya.

Red haired girl moved to the front. "I'm Chiba Erika, nice to meet you. you may call me Erika"

The girl with glasses introduced herself afterward. "Shibata Mizuki, nice to meet you. Please call me Mizuki"

"Can i call you Miyuki?" Miyuki nodded at Erika. "shiba-kun and Takahashi-kun too." Mizuki nodded at Erika's word.

"Its fine Erika, aside my Onii-sama and this sorry excuse for sibling won't mind. In fact, I encourage it to do as such."

Tsuzaki whispered at Erika and Mizuki in conspiratorial tone. "She always lost against me when it comes to cooking."

"What are you whispering about? Is it related about me?" Miyuki asked. Cold winds gathering around her as her emotion reached into critical state. Everyone that came across or better to say dared to mock her into the state she was will be burned(frostbitten).

"Yes, only the good things you know. How you taking care your Onii-sama to the tiniest detail? How you loved hearing his voice every time you asked him to read you stories?"

Miyuki demeanor changed drastically. She squirmed at the Tsuzaki's lies.

Erika whispering something at Tsuzaki's ear while Miyuki still squirming like a maniac. "Wow, what a hardcore bro-con. I wonder how you lived with those two."

"Trust me. That is not easy. I even moving out once I see them like that but that is not an option anymore since our aunt saying it is better I moved in back with them."

The only thing Tatsuya could do was shaking his head and kept his opinion to himself at the sight of his sister, cousin and new friends.

Xxx

At Erika's suggestion, all of them were stopped by on the cake shop she mentioned before. They planned to spend their lunch time at the shop. They ordered so many cakes because Tsuzaki loved to sampling new food in new places. As the result, Tsuzaki stormed at the counter asking for the shop's manager.

"What tickle him off? The cake is good not bland as Tsuzaki said." Erika said in curious tone.

Miyuki let out a sigh before she answered at Erika's question. "You see, Tsuzaki love food so much. He rarely trust any food cooked by anyone. Don't think poor of him; he is really an expert when it comes to cooking. Trust me when I said he is an expert, he is far beyond that. Once you tasted his cooking, you'll be hooked and couldn't eat any food other than what he makes. Probably he makes us a cake as we speaking."

(note: I make every class from Yggdrasil has its own preferences depended what job they take. If one takes blacksmith class, they'll treat manmade produce to be appreciated as high as possible)

1 hour later.

"Apologize for running off. I just find the taste of the cake quite unsatisfactory, so I taught them how to make a delicious cake." Tsuzaki brought out a cake that already cut in half. 'Probably as a peace offering for intruding their business' Miyuki thought.

"Woah, look at that cake. I've never seen any cake like this in my entire life so beautiful decorated in colorful fruits and the smell, hmmm I wonder how it's gonna taste." Erika cut a piece for herself and forked it to her mouth. And suddenly Erika rapidly fed herself till she stuffed too much cake in her mouth. "wh hat ish his? I co ul dn't shtoped my shelf." She was speaking while uttering the word. She knew about delicious food, but this cake, the cake Tsuzaki made was exceeding her expectation. How the cake melted in her mouth in the first bite. How it tasted like she was soaring in the sky. So carefree released by any constraints of duty. In the end she let out a moan inappropriate for a teenager to voice.

"Erika, Erika, keep yourself together." Mizuki was trying to shake Erika out of her lala land.

Tear dripped on the corner of Erika's eye. As she back to on earth from her lala land, she grabbed both of Tsuzaki's hand. "Tsuzaki, please work at my kitchen. I can't stand seeing another cake other than yours."

'Erika' Mizuki raised her voice.

"Mizuki, don't eat this cake. It's evil, trust me. Once you tasted it, you can't come back." Erika decided she ought to have the cake Tsuzaki's made. She cut another piece and resumed eating it.

"See, that's what I mean. Every time he finds the food unsatisfactory, he just barged in and forced the owner to let him make a sample. 15 shops already bankrupt for their inability to recreate how he made them" Miyuki provided more information to both Erika and Mizuki.

"Tsuzaki, you really a bad person, but I do understand why" Erika said in understanding tone yet still eating her share of the cake.

"Erika, don't encourage him. Tsuzaki too, this behavior is wrong." Mizuki chided both Erika and Tsuzaki.

"Mou, Mizuki. I'm not that bad you know. The only thing that needs to change is their cooking skill." Tsuzaki stood and place one foot on table and made exaggeration manner just like people make a speech in fiery spirit.

Once again the only thing Tatsuya could do was let out a sigh and resisted the urge to facepalming at his sister, cousin and new friends' behavior.

Xxx

They stayed at the coffee shop until near evening. The sun slowly descended into the horizon as the day slowly became darker and darker every second. They parted way and said goodbyes at each other and head back home to their respective home.

Tatsuya, Miyuki and Tsuzaki arrived in front of their house.

The house's size was quite large by standard and only 3 people were lived in that house. Sakurai Honami and Shiba Miya didn't live in that house anymore since they faked their own death and lived in Yotsuba's main house to avoid suspicion regarding Miya's miraculous recovery.

Tatsuya headed to his room and took of his uniform.

Miyuki also headed to her room to changed, but she the clothes she changed into was too provocative for Tatsuya because he was troubled about where he should set his eyes on. As for Tsuzaki he just changed his clothes by putting his uniform into his personal inventory and wore new set of clothes.

"Tsuzaki oji-san" Miyuki called Tsuzaki who still reading book 'How to become a magic engineer' in the sofa. Tatsuya also happened working his job and sipped his coffee she made earlier in the sofa.

Tsuzaki was registered as Tatsuya and Miyuki's cousin in the eyes of the law, but inside Yotsuba he was an uncle to the youngest generation as his age slightly older than the Head Clan's age. Yotsuba Maya explained that Tsuzaki was older than her thus it was appropriate to called her uncle but his appearance as teenager made it difficult to registering him as an adult.

"What is it, Miyuki?" Tsuzaki addressing miyuki without his usual playful manner every time they were outside.

"I was wondering how come your magic seemed different to our magic, if you don't mind." This garnered Tatsuya's attention.

"I, myself doesn't have any idea how to answer to that. But according to Tatsuya my magic doesn't change or alter the phenomenon like your magic does as my magic doesn't have eidos to begin with. Instead of altering, my magic creates its own phenomenon." Tsuzaki explained a little.

"How come you and your magic don't have any eidos? For us eidos are everything."

"I don't know it myself. My magic is defined by description, for example my ability to change into another person or things. It is described to able the caster to changed into the person or things the caster desired as long as the caster ever see or know their intended form. Or to boil water, I used fireball to instantly boil a certain dosage of water. It is described as creating a ball of fire with heat over 4000 Celsius. But your magic operated by shifting the atom or subatom of the water rapidly to achieve that result. Different how it operates and yet still produces same result to a certain extend."

"True, if we want to boil water we used oscillation magic to rapidly shift the atom of the water itself. But with your magic, instead of shift the atom you boil the water in traditional way by boiling it by using a certain level of heat. Still, it doesn't explain how you able using our magic and yet we can't use yours."

"Well, it's another story." Tsuzaki glanced at his watch and the time indicated that it was the time for sleep. "But it's already 10pm so I suggest we must get some nighttime."

"But Oji-san" Miyuki whined in protest.

"No buts young lady. Tatsuya, you too must sleep."

Tatsuya and Miyuki went to their room to sleep; leaving Tsuzaki stayed overnight watching the surrounding in the case of intruder.

Xxx

The morning came. Tatsuya and Miyuki awoke for their second day of school. Tsuzaki was still cooking by the time both of them finished with their own chores.

Miyuki was already in her uniform while Tatsuya was still wearing his previous night clothes. Tsuzaki was wearing an apron prior to his recent activity on the kitchen.

"You guys going to visit Yakumo-san?" Tsuzki appeared with a basket of sandwiches and 3 boxes of bentos. Tsuzaki handed the sandwiches to Miyuki.

"Hmm. Though I can no longer accompany Onii-sama in his training but I think it is proper to see him from time to time."

"True, humans need sort of connections to others. What about you, Tatsuya? Are still trying to beat the bald creep?" Tsuzaki teased Tatsuya.

"Oji-san. Why do you always speak unkind toward Yakumo-sensei?"

"Because he is a creeper. Ugh thinking seeing his shaved head makes me shivering involuntarily." Talking about shaved head always made him uneasy.

"O.. Kay then. We're off then Oji-san"

"Take care."

Tatsuya and Miyuki set off to the temple. Tatsuya was wearing a pair of shoes and Miyuki was wearing a rollerblades. Both of them were using such instrument as a form of training to controlling their magic. Both of them using their magic effortlessly and so efficient it would leaving impression they were doing this for fun.

They reached their destination in about 10 minutes from where they started.

The moment Tatsuya's set his foot on the temple ground; people in monk garb started appeared attacking him while Miyuki step aside as not to become burden to his Onii-sama's training.

Yakumo appeared out of nowhere behind Miyuki.

"Yo, Miyuki-chan." Yakumo greeted.

"Sensei, don't sneak out behind people's back like a ninja."

Yakumo made tsk sound. "Miyuki-chan, you do know I'm a shinobi not a ninja. So telling me not to sneak up behind people's back is pointless." Looking around him and Miyuki, Yakumo didn't see Tsuzaki around. "By the way, Miyuki-chan. Where is your creepy perverted little uncle?"

Miyuki wanted to facepalming at Yakumo's remark but she resisted it. Instead she adopted her usual formal smile. "Huh? Oji-san said the same thing about you, sensei."

Stroking his non-existent beard, Yakumo spoke. "He did? I do wonder who the creepy one between us. Don't you agree with me, Tsuzaki-kun." Yakumo put emphasis on 'kun as he stared at empty space on the corner.

"I'm afraid it has to put on hold. I'm just here to see how Tatsuya progress on his training." Tsuzaki's body slowly became visible to everyone's eyes. Currently he was wearing his high school uniform as he walked toward Miyuki and Yakumo.

"So, scary. I'm shaking in my boots." Yakumo mocked Tsuzaki at his refusal.

Narrowing his eyes, Tsuzaki glaring at Yakumo. "You should. If I want I can smite this country leaving no ash behind. Sadly, I'm not a rude person to smite first ask question later."

"Pussy." Yakumo countered Tsuzaki.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Miyuki, these are your bento and Tatsuya's." Tsuzaki's handed Miyuki two bentos out of nowhere. "I'll meet you in school, bye miyuki, 'baldy'" Tsuzaki pointed at Yakumo and waving his arm around. Yakumo's body flew toward the wall, thankfully he expertly maneuvering in mid air so he didn't smashed through the wall. When everybody recovered at the sight Tsuzaki was no longer around.

"Ugh, as expected for someone who can slay the gods." Yakumo was wiping dust from clothes.

"What do you mean slay the gods, sensei?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Can't you tell Miyuki, even Tatsuya knew not to anger him. He is someone you should not crossed even gods themselves wary." Yakumo said.

Miyuki had enough about Yakumo always speaking in riddles but she kept her opinion to herself and waited for her Onii-sama to finish his training.

Xxx

Tatsuya and Miyuki arrived at school using railcar as their mean of transportation. Even so, the little sister was not looked happy in the slightest. If the people who didn't know her would assumed that the boy with her was doing something displeased her greatly, but if you know her personally such thinking wasn't really hit the mark. The little sister was complaining to her older brother but she never shown any displeasure directed to him.

"Onii-sama, why do you must suffer? Why do you accept it? Even Yotsuba treats you as a mere servant while you are my brother, I can't take it anymore." Tears flowed like a river on Miyuki's cheeks.

Tatsuya who was seeing his sister crying only able console her through her sadness. "You do know why, don't you Miyuki."

"I know that Onii-sama, but…"

Tatsuya cut her off by placing his hand onto Miyuki's cheeks and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry Miyuki. Your tears tarnished the beauty that radiating from you. You do want me to see you beautiful face, don't you?

"Onii-sama.." Miyuki's voice was raised slightly.

To onlookers who had seen the whole drama brother-sister from the start almost could see love shaped hearts flying around the sister.

Unknown to Miyuki, Tatsuya just let out a sigh as he barely deflected a disaster looming over him.

From far away Tsuzaki watched the brother-sister drama with boring eyes. Though he wanted to break them apart since the place they made a scene was a school ground but he decided it wouldn't end well on his part so he went to his class.

Before he went to his class, he was looking around the school to set up his own perimeters just in case something unwanted happen in unwanted condition. His contract with Yotsubas was to ensure their heir or to be exact the next head clan safe from any unwanted harm in exchange for information that happening all over the world. He couldn't have any opportunity to get back to his own world passing without him knowing.

As the next head clan issue, Maya herself stated all bullshit about candidates; it was just to appease all branches family from having discontentment. Still he wouldn't care if they destroyed themselves as long as they didn't include him in their feud.

To prevent himself from detected by camera, Tsuzaki casted [Invisiblity] in order to avoid detection. Unlike this world's form of magic, Yggdrasil magic wasn't producing any psion or pushion. In order to create his own perimeter, he used multiple use cash items [Eye of Observer] and put them in every corner of the school. [Eye of Observer] was an invisible ward with ability to give the user the vision of it seen. It had multiple uses in one day so it was great as a means of observing for this world anyway. He didn't have Tatsuya's [Elemental Sight] so he relied on that method.

Finished with his task, he went back to where he casted his invisibility before which was a restroom and proceed goes to his class.

On his way to his class, Tsuzaki saw Miyuki and Tatsuya walked together to their own respective class. But Tatsuya's class was far from Miyuki's class so Tatsuya said his goodbye and walked to his class leaving Miyuki on her own. After seeing Miyuki alone without Tatsuya on her side, everyone regardless if they were fresh years or seniors was flocking around her. Miyuki only smiled and talked when she felt it was necessary to respond.

Tsuzaki who watched Miyuki from afar didn't have to include himself on how Miyuki carried herself on public only intervene if Tatsuya wasn't there to stop it. He entered his own class, 1B.

'Great, now I have to be teenager for the second time' Tsuzaki thought.

His first year since he came into this world was travelling all over the world to familiarize the world. The second and third year was only to study this world's magic and its knowledge also to see how his magic and physical power affecting this world.

The classroom was full of students chatted each other. More over from he heard a little they were talking about the beauty called Miyuki and how her beauty affect them.

'I wish I have an adult body, so I don't have to bother myself with this" Tsuzaki sighed.

He searched for empty seat and sat on it. He waited for 10 minutes and the bell rang as the sign of class was starting. Students hurried to their own picked desk waiting patiently for the teacher. Not long after the teacher came and introduced himself as Toshio Akira or Toshi for short. He was one of 16 counselors in first high school.

Toshio was a short guy with slightly tanned skin for his age which was 34 and wearing casual clothes.

Toshio said that every student had to fill their elective class for the semester and familiarize themselves with the curriculum and the facilities. Also he told them if they were finished, they were permitted to leave.

Most of the students in the class include Tsuzaki were not filled any of their curriculum so no one was leaving. Tsuzaki was having difficulties using his own terminal. Technology issue was his main problem, this world technologies was completely opposite from his original world. At least the keyboard option was still exist, so he was able to finish what his teacher asked.

By the time Tsuzaki finished, several students already leaving the class. Tsuzaki who didn't have any activities in the class left to sightseeing the facilities he was going to use in the future.

Xxx

Tsuzaki was already seen the workshop, cafeteria, library and some other facilities. There were few places left like the arena, shooting range and some others he didn't see yet. But the time was showing that it was lunch time so he headed back to the class to grab his lunch and went to cafeteria to eat.

At first, he was going to eat alone since he only knew few people in this school such as Tatsuya, Miyuki, Erika and Mizuki. He didn't bother to making friends in his own class, most of them were prude people and barely respect others and demand they need to be respected. That kind of people was pissing him off, it reminded him when he was in a high school where he always bullied every day. So for his second time in high school he wouldn't bother making friends with prude people.

The first thing he does when he arrived on cafeteria was scanning empty seat. While searching for empty seat, his eyes stumbled upon the sight of Tatsuya, Erika, Mizuki and a new boy with them. Erika and the new boy apparently having staring much and mouthing something off which he couldn't hear. Rather than alone in this large cafeteria he approached them and hoped they wouldn't mind if he joined them.

Erika, Mizuki, Tatsuya and the new boy sat on four seat benches so Tsuzaki bring his own chat to seat on.

"Hello Erika, Mizuki, Tatsuya and new member?" Tsuzaki greeted them. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The one who answered first was Erika.

"I don't mind Tsuzaki. The more the merrier, just ignore this person." Erika said while pointing at the new boy also the other nodded that they didn't mind. The new boy Erika said to ignore was saying 'What'.

"Thank you. I am Takahashi Tsuzaki, Class 1B. You can call me my given name and you are?" Tsuzaki addressed the new boy.

"Saijo Leonhart, Class 1E. Just call me leo." The new boy called leo said. "By the way Tsuzaki, how did course 1 student know course 2 student names?"

"I'm Tatsuya's Un… Cousin, on my mother's side" Tsuzaki almost blurted uncle to the audience. "As for how I know Erika and Mizuki, I met them when they sat near Tatsuya yesterday on ceremony."

"Oh."

Tsuzaki sat on the very outer of the table beside Erika's left and Leo's right side and unpacked his bento. Erika was eyeing his bento when he opened it.

"Whoa Tsuzaki, your bento exactly like Tatsuya's" Erika exclaimed.

"Of course, I was the one who made it." Tsuzaki puffed his chest.

"Eh, Tsuzaki is a chef." Leo asked in disbelief.

Tsuzaki shrugged like it was nothing. "Just ask Erika how my cooking tasted."

Erika instantly drooling when she recalled Tsuzaki's cooking yesterday. To everyone in the table it was obvious what the answer was.

"I can't describe how it tasted. Just heavenly, even recalling how it tasted is heavenly."

"Enough about cooking, let's talk about something else. Have you guys visited shooting range?" Leo asked.

Everyone was shook their heads.

"Should we take a look?" Leo resumed. Everyone nodded.

They chatted afterward for a while until Miyuki entered the cafeteria. Every eye was looking at her while she made her way onto Tatsuya's group followed by some boys and girls after her.

"Onii-sama, Erika, Mizuki, You(Tsuzaki) and new friend? Can I sit with you?" Miyuki said.

"Of course you can, Miyuki. Look, we have a little more space for one person left." Erika said merrily.

"Thank you, Erika"

Seeing Miyuki sat near course 2 student, the group who followed Miyuki earlier seeing red. They were trash talking by saying it was inappropriate for 'Bloom' to sit with 'Weed' much less talking to them. They also demanded the other bloom(Tsuzaki) to vacate his seat and sat with them so weed would know their place.

Miyuki was unconcerned about their feelings but when she heard her classmate degrading her Onii-sama by saying weed was something unforgiveable. She wanted to rebuke them but ominous feeling was felt coming from Tsuzaki so she refrained doing so.

"Oya, some losers saying they are better than others. Can you tell me the real reason? If you choose wrong answer you will end in a hospital." Tsuzaki spun his chair facing the group. He was enjoying his meal and Miyuki came bring trouble to his table. Still Miyuki bringing problem still understandable since beauty was the weapon on its own right. But bully was intolerable in his dictionary.

The boy with brown hair seemed act as leader of the group move forward and stating his opinion. "Loser you say, don't make me laugh. You are not from my class so you are lower caste than me. Even bloom in the first year has its own caste and the highest of all is us, class 1A."

Tsuzaki raised his brows, why the boy really believed he was one of the highest castes in first year. Sure majority students in class 1A were fast in activating of their spell but the raw powers that build the magic was not. He really wanted to teach lesson but with half of the cafeteria were staring at them, probably it was best just to scare him off a little. The problem was if the boy scared so badly it would affect his growth in magic since the fundamental concept of magic in this world was believed their magic was working.

'Ah,, what a headache.'

Tsuzaki turned his face toward his lunch group. Erika and Leo were already enraged hearing such arrogant announcement and yet held themselves together afraid they might lash out. Mizuki was already on her limit not to cry while Miyuki was trying to console her. Tatsuya wasn't really cared as long as his sister safe.

'Ah, so tired. Why I had to be trapped in this stupid world? Can I trapped in a normal world' Tsuzaki cursed in his heart.

So he decided that he was going to limit the damage he made but he didn't know how. Suddenly he got an idea, every time Miyuki lost control of her magic she would emitted some aura covering her. But in order doing such thing, high intense emotion was required. So he had to think about something that really capable makes him mad, but he had to do it fast. Everybody was already looking at him.

'Here I go'

"Ara, an insect dare to tell me that it is better" Tsuzaki smiled while doing his best thinking something that makes him mad. "Does it know that it won't able defeat me even it tried for a thousand years." After he grasped the emotion Tsuzaki dropped his smile and Tsuzaki's body emitted a malicious aura so dense even his aura visible to naked eye.

At the change of Tsuzaki's behavior and burst of malicious aura made everyone including Tatsuya's group backing down so far from Tsuzaki. Some students already left the cafeteria probably calling teachers or authorities or running away, some fainted because of the fear.

Tsuzaki walked toward the boy slowly but the boy only stoned unable moving his limbs to run away.

"You see I have this thing emotional thing, if someone loved to bully others and arrogantly declared that they are better, I can't help but angry especially when it is happening to my friends. Though I can understand your sentiment about better because you are Class 1A, sure most of the best students are placed on that class but it doesn't change how a student treats another student with such attitude. Maybe I have to cut your tongue or maybe ripping your vocal cord is enough so you won't do the same mistake again."

"Tsuzaki, Stop." From the background Miyuki asked Tsuzaki to stop but Tsuzaki didn't really listening.

The boy's friends started to panic the moment Tsuzaki raised his hand and reached their friend jaw to force his jaw to open. Fortunately their friend was saved when a multicolored wall formed in front of him caging the assailant completely.

Tsuzaki stopped his advances and aura when a wall formed caging him. He searched the origin of the wall caster by turned his head around. He spotted three 3rd year students with magic ready just in case if he retaliated against them.

"What is happening here?" A soft yet full of vigor vibrating across the room captured the audiences' attention. The owner of the voice was Saegusa Mayumi who happened to be the president of first high student council; she was accompanied by two people. They were Watanabe Mari the leader of Public Moral and Juumonji Katsuto the leader of Extracurricular Committee. Three of them were known as 3rd year strongest Era in first high school.

Unknown student came forward and told the story.

"I see, but it doesn't change the attacker wants to harm another student. Juumonji-kun, keep him still while Mari escort the other one back to infirmary and meet with us in her headquarter" Mari proceed escort the boy to the infirmary. "and you, even though he was insulting you, you should keep your head cool. Why you must use violence to solve your problem?" She chided Tsuzaki for his action.

"Pride. I can't exactly let myself insulted by someone who is weaker than me." Tsuzaki answered.

"It still doesn't justify the reason for doing that." Mayumi retorted.

"Is that so? Let me ask you a question then, if someone saying your magic that developed by your family is a trash. will you quiet? Will you demand justification?" Tsuzaki retorted back.

"That..." Mayumi couldn't find word.

"See, hard isn't it. Every family will enrage by such statement, they will demand the head of the blasphemer, so will I. No one wanted their family insulted no matter whatever the reason."

Everyone who heard Tsuzaki agree with his statement.

"So, Juumonji-senpai. Can you cancel your magic?"

"No, you are still an offender no matter the reason. Justice must be served so you will come with us if you are willing to surrender and receive the punishment." Katsuto reasoned.

"Okay, I surrender." Tsuzaki held both his hands up lazily.

Katsuto frowned. "Hmm, what's with your attitude? I was expecting some arrogance from you."

Tsuzaki disappeared from the cage and reappeared behind Katsuto whispering something to him. "Because I can escape if I want, Juumonji-senpai." Tsuzaki whispered in low tone and it made Katsuto shuddering.

"Wha.. How did you?" Katsuto stuttered.

To others who saw Tsuzaki disappeared in a blink of an eye was something amazing because it was something they never see. The magic was strange since he didn't produce any psion light like everyone else every time they used magic.

"It's a secret." Tsuzaki winked. "Sah, shall we go?" Tsuzaki said.

Taken aback by Tsuzaki's wink Katsuto was shuddering once again. But Mayumi saw this as opportunity to wrestle her dominance back once again after shot down by Tsuzaki earlier.

"Don't get cocky, new student. Let's go, Juumonji-kun, new student. We will wait for Mari in Public Moral room." Mayumi made her face to look angry while in fact it didn't scary just adding charm of beauty who'd tried her best not to pout.

"Hai, Saegusa-senpai"

Xxx

Meanwhile with Tsuzaki, Katsuto and Mayumi were already inside Public Moral room.

"New student-san, what is your name? It's not likely I call you new student every time I meet you, do i."Mayumi asked.

"Takahashi Tsuzaki. Tsuzaki is okay if you prefer."

"Alright Takahashi-kun, can you tell me how the fight starts? I've heard from other perspective but I've never hear yours"

"Well, it was started when I was having lunch in cafeteria along with my friends and cousin then my cousin Miyuki came with her friends."

"Wait, Miyuki as in Shiba Miyuki." Tsuzaki nodded. "Go on"

"Miyuki then requested to sit with us during lunch period. Apparently upon hearing Miyuki's request towards us, the friends Miyuki came with were not happy with that. They demanded that 'weed' to empty their seat also requested that I had to avoid 'weed' so they learnt where their place are. So I politely asked the person currently in infirmary to gives me his real reason was."

Tsuzaki paused a moment before continue. "and then he said he was better than me just because he was placed in Class 1A. At first when I heard he say that to me I want to laugh and I just wanted to scare him a little, but the result was beyond what I expected. After that you came and stopped me."

Mayumi made an oh face before switched back into ladylike smile. "I understand. By the way Takahashi-kun, why did you wink at Juumonji-kun." Mayumi gasped at the realization. "Are… are you gay if you don't mind me asking?"

"Saegusa" Katsuto tried to attract Mayumi's attention before the conversations continue into unwanted direction.

"it's okay saegusa-senpai. I'm not gay but bi." Katsuto was already sweating.

"Aren't they the same thing, with a little extra?"

"Hmm, maybe or maybe not. Perhaps I was a woman in the past or maybe I was a man dreamt about both sexuality either way I don't know. but having a little of Juumonji-senpai for supper maybe nice"

Katsuto was shuddering imagine what the details would be. "Stop it both of you."

Mayumi laughed. "Hahaha. Takahashi-kun, you are really interesting. I rarely see someone capable to break Juumonji-kun's stoic mannerism."

"Ahem. By the way Saegusa, where is Watanabe-san? It's not like her to keep us waiting." Katsuto was trying to avert the topic.

"Mou, Juumonji-kun is a party pooper." Katsuto glowered at Mayumi. "Alright" Katsuto was still glowering at her. "Okay. Mou, Juumonji-kun is scary when he is angry. Wait for a moment."

Mayumi revealing a cad shaped bracelet under her sleeve. She pressed the switch and shut her eyes off.

"Mari is on the main gate. Apparently a commotion has happened in front of the gate. She looks like arguing with people with suit."

"Saegusa, can you identify who they are?" Katsuta inquired.

"So far I don't recognize them. They are not from secret agency or any other national agency. Could it be…. Juumonji-kun, we must go to the gate before any outbreak happened. Takahashi-kun, you stay here."

"Eh, I can't? I want to go too."

"You are not school's representative, so it's not your job."

"Hai, Saegusa-senpai."

Meanwhile on Mari's side

"I've told you the person you are looking for is not here." Mari snapped at the intruder.

The intruder was a group of man in black suit like secret agent MIB from old time movies.

"We don't believe you. Our boss said there is a pressure of huge concentration of raw magic power coming from here. So tell us or we are going to have problem." One of the men in the group said.

"Why can't you understand that there is no one named Helel in this school? The only one who did that already on our custody to be interviewed for his action earlier."

"Can you take us to that person? He/she is important for our boss. He is not someone you are going take lightly in any day also he won't take no for answer."

"Fine, before that promised me you won't make any moves to harm him or else I'm going to report you to authority for causing trouble."

"I'll tell my boss your request."

The man moved into a Black Limo and knocked gently on the window. Few seconds later it was opened slightly and the man whispered to the person inside. Afterward the man came back with his boss in tow with him.

The boss was a man in his twenties with blond hair, quite a looker like a model in porno magazine and well built muscle hidden underneath of his suit. The boss was known as one of the strongest magician in the world. He was nicknamed as Twin Sword of Old from Europe Union for his anti-personel magic. He also the CEO one of the hugest corporation leading in Food, Health and Minerals called Bright Star. His name was only known as Az.

"Forgive me for my unreasonable request, Descendant of Watanabe. I don't mean to barge in without any appointment but I felt the surge of raw magic power earlier coming from here similar to someone I loved dearly more than my own life. Can you grant this old man his wish?" The boss' voice was smooth full of persuasion made Mari unable to deny him his request.

'Old my ass' Mari thought.

"Fine, follow me." Mari gestured the boss to follow her.

The boss told his man to wait on the gate and proceed to follow Mari from behind.

Before Mari, the boss entering the school building they were ran into Katsuto and Mayumi heading their way. Katsuto and Mayumi were shocked seeing the person that came with Mari. After some explaining to Katsuto and Mayumi, both of them nodded and tagged along with Mari and Az to Public Moral.

"Descendant of Saegusa, Descendant of Watanabe and Heir of Juumonji, may I ask you something?" Az asked.

"Az-sama, please call me Mayumi or Saegusa. Descendant of Saegusa is too flashy." Mayumi blushed at Az's choice of words.

"What is his/her name? Is he handsome or is she beautiful?" Az asked once again. His voice was full of happiness.

Az's question raised a flag within Katsuto, Mayumi and Mari's head 'Why his/her' but they put that aside as the most important question currently occupying their heads was 'What is the boy's relationship with the man?'

"It's a he, his name is Takahashi Tsuzaki. How long you didn't see him if you don't mind me ask?" Mayumi probed.

"All my life" Sadness was the only thing all of them felt from Az.

"I'm sorry. But fear not we are almost there." Mayumi tried to cheer up the situation a little.

Few minutes later they arrived in front of Public Moral door. Katsuto, Mayumi and Mari were the one enter first followed by Az from behind. Inside, they could see Tsuzaki was reading via his terminal.

"Senpai, you came and with new person too. Can I have my punishment now so I can go to my class?" Tsuzaki said without paying any attention to them.

This garnered the trio senpais attention. At first they wanted to seek the truth about the fight earlier and their goal was shifted caused by one of the strongest magician in the world who wanted to meet Tsuzaki.

"Takahashi-kun, don't be rude to your senpai and to person who personally wanted to meet you." Mayumi's left brow twitched.

"Who would that be, Saegusa-senpai? I feel strange vibe from him. Never mind I'm going to test him personally." Soon as the word left Tsuzaki, he disappeared from their view and reappeared behind Az with a kick so strong the wind blew inside the room but Az successfully defended himself from such attack.

Katsuto, Mayumi and Mari inside the room were shocked by the force given by Tsuzaki especially Az able to deflected the attack swiftly without any visible damage done.

"Oh, another? I thought I was the only one who came here. Who are you stranger? I don't feel any fighting spirit from you." Tsuzaki disappeared once again and sat where he was before.

"Takahashi, do you know that act is counted as violence to school regulations?" Mari tried to instill fear into Tsuzaki but not affecting him in the slightest.

"It's okay, Descendant of Watanabe. As he said if i wanted to fight surely all this school perhaps this region will perished into ash." Az explained. "But are you really don't recognize me, my desire my raison d'etre, Helel-sama?" Az looked hurt.

"Nope, who are you? I've never see you before in my life. Furthermore how did you know that name, I never used that name for the past 3 years." Wariness was shown on Tsuzaki's face. How could he not, that name was the name of his avatar when he played in Yggdrasil.

"Maybe you will after you hear this. When you are alone in the night but the moon never graces its light. When you are alone in the day but the sun light never reaches you." Az recited a poem.

"Until the world end, you will not find love unless you sacrifice for them." Tsuzaki finished part of the poem. "How did you know? I never told it to anyone but my…" The realization sunk, Tsuzaki was astonished. "You are.. You are mine, aren't you?" Tears dripped from his eyes but Tsuzaki didn't ashamed about the fact that he was crying in front of the trio senpais. For him Az was more than a stranger, he was his npc he made while he played Yggdrasil. As for how he came into life in this world, he could ask him when they were alone.

Az made his way into Tsuzaki and embraced him to let Tsuzaki cried in his shoulder. "Shhh… Shhh. Don't cry, Helel-sama. If you keep that I, Azrael will cry too."

The trio only able to watched the scene with mouth gaping like a guppy. Az was someone whose bloodline was sought by many but he never showed any interest on it, instead he embraced the new student Tsuzaki with concern and love in every word he said. As much as they wanted to solve the problem they have right now, it was best to wait for few minutes waiting Tsuzaki to stopped crying.

Few minutes later

"Az-sama, forgive me for intruding. How do you know Takahashi-kun?" Mayumi was the first to broke from all silence filled with Tsuzaki's sobbing.

"He is my master. He is the one who taught me how to fight." Az still embraced Tsuzaki.

Once again disbelief invaded the trio upon hearing Az's answer. Az was in his twenties almost 30, for him to say someone almost half of his age taught him was something impossible.

"You must be wondering how someone's with age almost half of mine able to teach me. Before he becomes Takahashi Tsuzaki, he is Helel-sama for me. His kin is no more in this world; he is the last of his kind."

"What do you mean no more? Are they dead Azrael?" Tsuzaki's head emerged a little to ask Az about other players.

"Yes, Helel-sama. For quite some time now, they lived and lead a full life." Az caressed Tsuzaki's back gently.

"Oh, I'm glad they lived their life to the fullest."

"But I'm here now. I'll always go wherever you go, remember that Helel-sama. If you perished so does the world. I won't let any harm fall before you. That's my promise."

Although Tsuzaki was 37 years old, his body still a teenager thus still unable to blocked emotion very well like an adult did. But to the trio, Tsuzaki was a crybaby who loved attention from the famous Az turned Azrael as his name now known by three of them.

Az wiped Tsuzaki's tears from his face and asked Tsuzaki to go back to his class. He wanted to talk something to the trio. After Tsuzaki left the room, Az turned his attention towards the trio.

The trio was shuddered under the gaze of Az. They felt suffocated by his pressure that seemed radiated from him. Unlike Tsuzaki whose aura was full of childish emotion, this kind of pressure was more controlled, more power embedded and authority in every part of it.

"So, what happened? Or should I say what you are going to do about him."

"Ano… Eto…" Mayumi had difficulty what she wanted to say.

"Az-sama, Helel-sama was involved in a fight an hour ago. He was fighting against a member of Morisaki's family, fortunately before he was able to injure him, Juumonji-kun was able to stop him." Mari threw Mayumi a safe line.

"Yes, it's like that Az-sama. We were waiting for Mari finished collecting data from Morisaki-kun in regard how the fight happened. We also asked Helel-sama to describe how the fight broke."

Az seemed in deep thinking. "I see, but please don't call him Helel-sama. Just Takahashi or Tsuzaki is enough, I don't want anyone to call him that but me. So how is it going?"

"Based on Morisaki-kun's statement, it appeared Morisaki-kun provoked Takahashi-kun by saying he is better than him because his class placement is 1A and saying 'Weed' to his friends. It is unfortunate for Morisaki-kun, because by saying 'Bloom' and 'Weed' it is prohibited by school as derogatory insult. I myself as Chief of Public Moral is ashamed for what course 1 student believed."

"Hearing Mari's explanation, I concluded that Takahashi-kun is innocent in this matter as he just trying to defend his friends honor. Juumonji-kun, Mari, any objection."

Both Katsuto and Mari didn't objecting to Mayumi decision to put Tsuzaki as innocent in that matter. They didn't do it because of Az was somehow Tsuzaki's acquaintances but rather they were advocating equality between course 1 student and course 2 student.

"I'm relieved to hear that and also glad that my Helel finally has friends." Az smiled then turned his attention toward Mayumi. "Saegusa-san, would you kindly enough to set up a meeting between the headmaster and I tomorrow 10 pm? If he can't please tell him to reach me in this number" Az gave Mayumi a card number containing his direct contact.

"Yes. I'll notify him."

"Thank you everyone. As much as I'd love to chat more, I have another important engagement to attend so forgive me."

"We don't mind Az-sama."

Az left Public Moral leaving the trio let out a sigh relieved after under constant Az's pressure.

Xxx

Soon as Tsuzaki turned-new-troublemaker, Juumonji Katsuto and Saegusa Mayumi left the cafeteria. The tension inside the cafeteria was returning to normal. But for Erika and co. the tension was still exist because as friends of Tsuzaki or friends in just two days, they were left with so many questions on their part. How Tsuzaki was able to emit such malicious aura thingy, how he disappeared in a blink of an eye and other questions were hanging in their heads. But they wouldn't ask the shiba siblings personally since they just became friends to them for 2 days.

Since Tsuzaki ruined the plans they made for the day, they decided to look for other activities held by campus. An hour later they were just on their way back on every facility they visited earlier.

"Huu uh, Tsuzaki idiot making a scene like that."

"Erika…" Miyuki reminded why Tsuzaki was doing that. "If you are the one who does that, you will be punished. You were already on the verge of run amok back there."

"Opps, my bad."

"hoho, red hair finally shown herself to the world." Leo snickered.

Plak!

"Ouwch. It hurts" Leo rubbing his face.

"That's what you get for making fun of me."

Both of them clashed just like that, even Mizuki and Tatsuya as their classmate only able to shake their heads seeing both of them arguing like cat and dog.

"By the way Miyuki-san, will Tsuzaki-san be alright?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know Mizuki-san, normally I would say he will be okay since Juumonji-senpai, Saegusa-senpai and Watanabe-senpai involved I doubt he will." Miyuki was worried, if those senpais dug too deep, her secret along with Tatsuya would be exposed to the mass. That secret was something even Yotsuba Clan painstakingly prepared for them.

"I hope Tsuzaki-san is going to be okay." Mizuki hoped.

"Don't worry Mizuki, Tsuzaki will be alright." Tatsuya assured Mizuki that Tsuzaki would be fine since Tsuzaki not directly harm the other student.

Tatsuya glanced at still bickering duo. "How come both of you fight even though you just met this morning?" he said it to both of them and still didn't get his answer. "Miyuki, Mizuki let's go. Let's leave them alone."

"Hai, Onii-sama"

"Yes, Tatsuya-san"

Both Miyuki and Mizuki said in Unison.

Realized both of them left by Miyuki, Mizuki and Tatsuya; Erika and Leo temporarily ceased their bickering and started chasing after them.

Xxx

Somewhere in first high school Tsuzaki was sitting quietly. In front of him, one of npcs he made in the past was kneeling without care who might be watching.

"Azrael, can you just sit beside me? I'm not comfortable enough with you kneeling with everyone watching us like this."

"Hai, Helel-sama" Az made his way to sit beside Tsuzaki.

"So, How are you Azrael? And others?"

"We are fine, Helel-sama."

"Please don't call me Helel-sama in front of people, Tsuzaki is enough and don't use –sama suffix."

"Pardon for my rudeness but I cannot comply with your request since it is not proper to address you lowly or equal as others." Az tried to reason with Tsuzaki why he couldn't do that.

"Is that so? So how did you find me Azrael? I'm not exactly advertised myself to anyone, do i?"

"Your power did. The reason why I can find you easily is every time a Yggdrasil being used their power to a certain extent, it gives a vibe or a feeling that only noticeable to another Yggdrasil being and some others. The feeling of your power that you let out earlier is exactly the same to power that I felt 3 years ago in Okinawa."

"If you felt it 3 years ago, how long you and others lived here?"

"6000 years."

Tsuzaki shocked hearing Az answer. "What!" Tsuzaki stifled the voice that came out of his mouth with his both hands. "I'm sorry you had to wait for me so long."

Az shaking his head. "Don't be Helel-sama. In fact we are glad you didn't come, when we were came into this world already on the verge of destruction. Players were fighting against the original gods from this world; many were killed and so very little survived."

"Wait, you said original gods; like the gods?"

Az nodded.

"If you knew there are original gods, it means you knew what the players and npcs nature as well."

Az nodded again.

"How about monsters, are they here as well?"

"Yes but they are extinct died because of the war."

"I see. One more question Azrael, Are there more players other than me?"

"No, you are the last. The one previously came before you died 2000 years ago, suicide along with her npc. She couldn't endure the lonely on her part."

"Will it happens to me? I hope it doesn't."

"You won't. You have us and your new friends to make sure it won't." Az was disturbed with 'What if' scene.

"How did you know I have friends?"

"After you left, I've been speaking with your senior about how the fight broke."

Tsuzaki rose from his seat. "Is that so? I think it's better for me to looking for them. I don't like the way people looking at me, it's like their face saying 'Stay away from Azrael and realize your place'."

Az were turning his head left and right to see who dare to make his maker uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to kill them? As long as you wish for it we will destroy the world no matter what the cost." Az meant every word he said.

"Eh?"

"Something's wrong, Helel-sama?" Az tilted his head.

"It just strange to you goes all smitey for nothing. I mean although I dislike the way they looking at me it doesn't warrant their death for something silly like staring."

"You are the last player also my and others creator, your safety and your well being is more important than us. Big or small makes no differences when it comes to your life."

"Is that so? I'll count on you then." Tsuzaki smiled.

"Yes, you can count on me and others."

Tsuzaki then walked toward the school building with Az following him from behind. All eyes were on him, watching and following him with surprised and awed expression. Whispers were faintly heard but it didn't make Tsuzaki uncomfortable like the first time when Az following him like a servant. Perhaps because Az said to him about his life was far more important nevertheless he ignore them in favor finding his friends.

He watched his friends go to one of facilities called magic laboratory using [Eye of Observer] he planted yesterday. Although the class was supposed to be carried by Saegusa Mayumi but she wasn't really there due Tsuzaki's fight and Az personally occupied her time. Inside the magic laboratory or far more known as shooting range, there was a short girl with loudspeaker on her hands informing that Saegusa Mayumi would be late for another 20 minutes. Tsuzaki took Mayumi's delay as opportunity to go into magic laboratory without causing more problem than it already was.

Tsuzaki and Az arrived on the entrance of the magic laboratory. The staring he got from nearby students made him contemplating his choice whether he should go inside or not. With some coaxing on Az's part by saying he wanted to meet his friends, Tsuzaki decided to go inside to meet his friends with condition if he became uncomfortable enough he would leave magic laboratory without second thought.

Magic laboratory was crowded with new students and senior to watch Mayumi demonstrating her remote precision magic. Though the room was large it still cramped with number of students overcrowding the seats although it was already limited per visit because they were trying to take a look at Mayumi's skill.

Scanning the room, Tsuzaki spotted his friends camped in the very front row of audience. Tsuzaki and Az walked toward them.

The students were gasped seeing Az following Tsuzaki like a servant. All their reaction caused Tatsuya and co. notice Tsuzaki and Az's arrival. Each of them shown different reaction, Erika's eyes were shining seeing both of them, Leo was scratching at the back of his head, Mizuki was shied away from them by scooting over to hide herself from prying eyes, and the last Tatsuya and Miyuki's reaction were different than the rest of them because they wary of the person Tsuzaki came with.

"Oho, I didn't know Tsuzaki such a famous person to have such grand escort." Erika said.

"Eh, he is my family."

Erika raised a brow. "I thought Tatsuya and Miyuki is your cousin."

"Did I mention I was adopted?"

Erika shook her head. "No, you didn't." She turned facing Az and patted empty seat beside her. "Please take a seat Tsuzaki, Az-sama. I'm Chiba Erika"

Tsuzaki and Az sat calmly observed the room.

On the background Leo muttered 'What a flip-flop woman'

"Quiet, beasty" Erika smacked Leo's on the back of his head.

"Ouch, can you stop hitting my head for one second I might have concussion if it continues." Leo rubbed his head.

Tsuzaki almost laughing at Erika and Leo's bickering. Their compatibility surely matched as a couple but he kept his opinion to himself.

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya and beside me is my sister Shiba Miyuki." Tatsuya introduced himself and Miyuki.

Leo used cheery tone to introducing himself. "I'm saijo Leonhardt. Call me Leo."

And the last person to introduce herself was the shiest person of the group, Mizuki. "Ano.. Shibata Mizuki, nice to meet you"

"You guys might have known me; I'm Azrael my master's personal bodyguard." Az pointed at Tsuzaki. "I've lost him years ago. No, we all lost him without any sign of him returning to us." Az lowered his head in shame.

"Uh, Azrael. Are you forgetting something?" Tsuzaki tried to remind him what to share and what's not to.

Finally it dawned to Azrael that he was blabbering some information that shouldn't have known by anyone other than him and few others. "Apologies, Tsuzaki-sama. This lowly servant has been disappointing you greatly; please give me a chance to atone for this one sin."

While Azrael uttered his plea for forgiveness, some of the students were intently listening to their conversation.

Whack!

Erika hit Tsuzaki's head but she was the one moaned in pain. "Ow Tsuzaki, what is your head made of? So fucking hard"

'It is a given, considering my defensive stats is high' Tsuzaki thought.

As Tsuzaki was going to speak, Mayumi entered shooting range in sporty dress. At first she smiled to the audience and bowing gracefully.

"First, forgive me for coming this late. Second, today our school is graciously visited by someone famous. Please welcome Az-sama."

Named by Mayumi, Az stood from his seat and bowed toward Mayumi who was standing in middle of the room. The room was in chaos, the students whispered among themselves. 'Why someone like him is here' was commonly heard. Regardless Az sat back after he bowed.

Mayumi resumed her speech a little then explained what she was going to do. Though everybody was already knew about the subject Mayumi still explained about 'what is', and 'what should you expect'. She demonstrated her magic a speed type magic easily and hit her mark without miss.

Tsuzaki who saw her performance categorized her as one of ranged type attacker. In Yggdrasil the capability to hit range object other than magic caster was archer but from her performance she could categorized as sniper albeit level 2 from his estimation. Though paled against Tatsuya who was expert in long range magic, she was more useful than Tatsuya in group battle. Tatsuya was more suitable for assassination rather than one on one battle.

Az's phone rang while Tsuzaki and others watching Mayumi's performances. Az excused himself from Tsuzaki to go outside which Tsuzaki didn't mind. 30 minutes later Az still didn't come back, it made Tsuzaki wondering where did he go. He forgot ask Az his phone number in case he needed him but right now he wanted to watch the show.

Mayumi lowered her cad means the show was over. One by one the students exited the shooting range either to go home or stay in the school a little longer. For Tsuzaki he chose the former as he and his friends were going to go somewhere. Right now with his new friends and the shibas, he headed toward the school gate. On the school gate he saw many people gathering like a soldier. Tsuzaki's body was tingling with a vibe he couldn't explain like when the first time he met Az in Public Moral room.

Tsuzaki and co. finally neared the gathering mass.

"WELCOME BACK TSUZAKI-SAMA"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ah finally i can finish chapter 3, i hope i can finish chapter 4 soon. please review.. forgive me for my bad grammar cuz no beta.**

Chapter 3

Someone was exiting the room called shooting range.

"What is it, Frank?" The man spoke with annoyed tone to the phone.

"You with him/her"

"Yes, I'm with him."

"Oh, it's a he. What is his name? All of us are anxious wanted to meet him."

"His name is Takahashi Tsuzaki but remember to call him Tsuzaki-sama in front of people. Tell Vlad to open [Gate] few kilometers from the school but do not using [Gate] in front of normal people unauthorized. We don't want some 'shit' following us."

"I know hell we all know. That's why all 'Raider' will resurface to protect him from all things that will threaten his life."

"Give order to Celesta to search info about 'The Shiba'. I want to take over his guardianship and transfer it to us. Tell her to offers 'The Shiba' money or favor, if they decline makes them submit under our authority."

"Okie dokie. Frank out."

The man looked up to the sky. "Watch us, Helel-sama. We will make you proud."

The man called Az resumed his walking toward the outer school.

Xxx

The first time he felt the power of Yggdrasil being after so long was three years ago. It was certainly unknown as the last player to descend to this world was 2000 years ago. It could be hostile guild or players but it certainly worth looking. But after certain investigation, it was revealed that it was his and everyone's creator.

He and others were waiting for their sole creator Helel, an extra member of one of the strongest guild in Yggdrasil, Seraphim. Helel's guild was not Seraphim but Bright Star, extended branch of Seraphim. He was the sole member of that guild.

He vaguely remembered when he was still data inside Yggdrasil. But he clearly remembered the way his creator treated them like they were his own family. He always spoke with warmth in his eyes though knowing him and others just data, even so hislooked so lonely. He rarely went outside other than his duty as Seraphim member. At that time he and others couldn't do much help but now they will do everything to ensure his happiness.

3 years waiting in Japan finally came to fruition. One and half hour ago he felt the same reaction came from Tokyo region albeit brief. He told Celesta 'Support' about it and had her search his/her exact location. Celesta didn't take long to find his/her location, her report was he/she was on First High magic school ground. At first he was confused why his creator on High school, then it dawned on him the body of players who came into this world usually in their younger avatar.

He hastened his way toward First High school with handpicked subordinates whose families worked with them for centuries. The subordinates in exchanged their life and families for prosperity. He ordered Vlad to open portal toward First High school. As much as Vlad wanted to come with him, he denied Vlad his wish. He was selfish, as the Helel first creation he though it had to be him the first to meet him personally.

At the First High, he was stopped by Watanabe Mari the descendant of Watanabe. He was angry, upset at the denial of Watanabe Mari by saying the person called Helel wasn't registered or never exist. He wanted to remove her out of her miserable existence but refrained after he thinking about the possibility about his creator didn't use name exactly as his time when playing Yggdrasil.

His heart was throbbing once Mari relented and let him met his creator he loved so much. On his way toward his creator he met other students but the students were the descendant of Ten Master clan, Juumonji Katsuto and Saegusa Mayumi.

He chatted a little bit on his way. Finally Mari signaled that they were arrived on their destination. And now the only thing that separated him and his creator was the door. He wanted to rush open the door but he thought that it was best for Mari, Katsuto or Mayumi to open it.

He fell in love once the door removed and his creator was visible in his vision. His creator looked bored reading something in his terminal.

'I wonder will he remember me'

"Senpai, you came and with new person too. Can I have my punishment now so I can go to my class?" His master said without paying any attention to him.

"Takahashi-kun, don't be rude to your senpai and to person who personally wanted to meet you."

Az almost broke her neck for saying that.

"Who would that be, Saegusa-senpai? I feel strange vibe from him. Never mind I'm going to test him personally."

Az realized his creator disappeared and a kick was headed his face.

'He really doesn't recognize me'

"Oh, another? I thought I was the only one who came here. Who are you stranger? I don't feel any fighting spirit from you." His creator must be mistaken him for player.

"Takahashi, do you know that act is counted as violence to school regulations?" Az disagree with Mari, if he was in his creator's foot he would react as he did.

"It's okay, Descendant of Watanabe. As he said if i wanted to fight surely all this school perhaps this region will perished into ash." He explained. "But are you really don't recognize me, my desire my raison d'etre, Helel-sama?" Sadness filled his heart.

"Nope, who are you? I've never see you before in my life. Furthermore how did you know that name, I never used that name for the past 3 years." It meant his creator really arrived 3 years ago, that was something he was glad to hear.

"Maybe you will after you hear this. When you are alone in the night but the moon never graces its light. When you are alone in the day but the sun light never reaches you." He hoped his creator recognize his own poem he wrote back in Yggdrasil.

"Until the world end, you will not find love unless you sacrifice for them." Tsuzaki finished part of the poem. "How did you know? I never told it to anyone but my…" Finally, my Helel really came back to me. "You are.. You are mine, aren't you?" Az couldn't stand the tears flown from his creator eyes.

He made his way into his creator and embraced him to let his creator cried in his shoulder while he held his own tears. "Shhh… Shhh. Don't cry, Helel-sama. If you keep that I, Azrael will cry too." He hoped everything will be okay.

Xxx

"Az-sama"

Az heard his name called multiple times.

"Huh"

Az was caught in his memory when he first met his creator in this world.

"Frank-sama notified me that he and others will be arrived anytime now."

"Make sure no one in vicinity when they transported." Az issued his command toward his subordinates.

"Understood."

The subordinates then left Az alone to do what they were tasked.

Az waiting patiently for other 'Raiders' to come. He spent his time for few minutes by sending some messages to Celesta in case if there was new development with her task and to sent him Helel's biodata into his terminal.

On the horizon Az could see convoy of cars coming towards the school. Various latest were parking near him. One by one the passengers of the cars emerged numbered 11, each of them was counted as famous person in a certain field but to him all of them had undying loyalty toward his creator; their creator Helel-sama.

"Azrael, where is he?" A woman in her twenties with sparky clothing like an idol usually wore asking Az about Helel where about.

"He is watching Saegusa Mayumi in Magical Laboratory so I suggest to not disturbing him, Chihiro." Az with stern face glaring at Chihiro.

"Are you afraid I'm going to steal him, Azrael?" Chihiro mocked Az.

"You slutty fox" Az said while clenching his hands.

"Bird brain" Chihiro retorted.

The others who watched Az and Chihiro fight for Helel's attention. Both of them always fought against each other because both of them were Captain of Raider.

"Can you guys stop? I don't want Helel-sama see us like this." A huge guy with scars covering his face like failed experiment.

"Ahem… Frank is right Chihiro. We will settle this in later date." Az regained his composure and fixed his crooked tie.

"I agree."

Az looked at his watch. "It's already 30 minutes I left him. It's better for me to go back."

Before Az could go, a hand stopped his advance.

"Wait Azrael, it's not fair you already met him while all of us didn't." Chihiro whined. She pouted furiously, if other people had seen how she pouted they would blushing red but not Az.

"I agree with Chihiro this time. You already denied me from meeting him the first time now you want him for yourself?" A man with dark hair and blue eyes said.

Having attacked by two people at the same time Az didn't have any other option except surrender.

"Thank you Vladimir." Chihiro chirped happily.

"No need. All of us want to meet Helel-sama and only Azrael has met him so I think it's fair he doesn't go anywhere near Helel-sama without us this time."

Others also agree with Vlad by nodding.

"So Azrael, how does he look? If other student from the same building I'm afraid I can't differentiate which one."

Az pulling out a terminal from his pocket dimension. He browsed the data Celesta sent him and showed other Raider how Helel looked like.

Everyone pushed each other to grab the terminal from Az hands. Az chided them and order them to take turns. Once everyone had seen Helel's current biodata, all of them return to their previous place.

"Oh…. My heart" Chihiro made a dramatic scene. "Helel-sama, finally I can see your face." She touched the terminal with tears threatened to burst anytime.

Everyone from the school either teachers or students who watched all 12 interacted only able to shook their heads but couldn't looked away. For them to see 12 famous people in one place was rare occurrence.

"Azrael, I hear many footsteps coming." A man in his forties spoke while cupping his ears.

"Chihiro, Vladimir, Frankenstein, Medea, Vasthra, Lorelei, Maxmillian, Himura, Hatake, Faux and Holocaust prepare to greet Helel-sama."

All of them made a line from the highest rank in Raider to lowest. They waited for Tsuzaki until he was in front of them. as Tsuzaki drew near all of chorused a single sentence.

"WELCOME BACK TSUZAKI-SAMA"

Silence descended as the voice vibrated all the way in school. Every students and teachers stunned hearing loud proclamation came from 12 famous figure except the one whose name called by them.

"I'm home." Tsuzaki said with smile.

All Raiders raised their head facing Tsuzaki. Chihiro stole the very first moment to hug Tsuzaki while other Raiders still took in the moment to process they just met their creator.

"Hel… Tsuzaki-sama" She hugged Tsuzaki so tight leaving Tsuzaki breathless in her assault. The problem was Tsuzaki's head currently between Chihiro's big breasts.

"Chi… hiro can't breathe." Tsuzaki helplessly couldn't move himself.

Slowly everyone recovered from Raiders' outburst so did the Raiders themselves.

"Oi, Chihiro let him go or I will make you." Az snapped angrily toward Chihiro.

Chihiro mocked Az much further since Tsuzaki already on her grasps but she didn't realize Tsuzaki was struggling to move himself.

"Chihiro… let me go." Tsuzaki's word was jumbled nevertheless Chihiro still heard it perfectly and released him.

"I'm sorry Hel.. Tsuzaki-sama." She apologized.

Tsuzaki's face was beet red. "Yeah, warn me next time."

"See Azrael, Hel… Tsuzaki-sama doesn't mind me hug him." Chihiro mocked Azrael with one hand on her hip and the other one taunting Azrael.

It was common secret that Azrael and Chihiro were fighting over Helel's affection as they were both created first and second.

Azrael snorted. "As if you are the first to hug him"

"You… "

Both of them were glaring each other. Other Raiders were shaking their heads seeing Chihiro and Azrael glaring each other in front of their creator. Instead separated both of them, they moved forward to greet Tsuzaki personally.

In Tsuzaki's eyes each NPC was different somehow. Each of them almost didn't carry appearances he made long time ago; perhaps time really capable changing everything.

"Chihiro, Azrael stop it." Tsuzaki stopped both Chihiro and Az.

Having chided by their beloved creator, both of them stop glaring each other and exchanged silent threat unbeknownst to Tsuzaki.

Each NPC excluding Az realized their creator was accompanied by some students. Chihiro who had cheerful personalities with twisted desire inside asked Tsuzaki who his friends.

"Everyone these are my friends. The red hair is Chiba Erika, the hunky one is Saijo Leonhart, the one with glasses is Shibata Mizuki, and my adopted cousin Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya." Tsuzaki introduced his friends.

Erika grumbled 'Why the beasty is the hunky one?' but no one answer her.

Chihiro dramatically wiping her tears with handkerchief provided by frank. "I'm so happy my beloved finally has friends. Thank you Chiba Erika, Saijo Leonhardt, Shibata Mizuki to be his friends."

To be thanked and hugged by someone as beautiful as Chihiro the star idol rendered Erika, Leo and Mizuki red as tomatoes.

"Chihiro stop playing around, you make Tsuzaki-sama's friends uncomfortable especially him." Az stopped Chihiro before she could wreaking havoc embarrassing anyone much further. "Tsuzaki-sama, your transport is ready."

"Eh my transport? What for?"

"We are going to Bright Star Japan Branch because from now on you are going to live there."

With that Tsuzaki and his NPCs were leaving his friends and adopted cousins behind as the cars moving to its destination, Bright Star Japan Branch.

Xxx

Somewhere in the midst of the wood, there was a woman barely thirty walking leisurely. She was Celesta, the Bright Star 'Support' leader. She was tasked to find information about 'The Shiba'. While she searched about them, she stumbled into far more interesting fact thus leading her into the middle of nowhere.

Though she was no Raider in term of offensive power but as the leader of Support as auxiliary for both Raider and Castle rank in Bright Star by Helel-sama, her creator; she capable hold herself against high leveled players even though she couldn't defeat them completely. But the task she received from Az today was something she had to do cautiously since it was connected to her creator. Every Bright Star NPCs were waiting for their creator over than 6000 thousand years and now the wait was over they would protect him from any harm which could befallen to him anytime anywhere.

She stopped in front of huge mansion's gate which halted her progress. "Ah, illusion magic? I'm impressed to use illusion to cover huge mansion in this scale, sadly it's nothing for me." She pressed one hand toward the gate and the gate leaking squeaky sound as it was ripped apart in two and advance forward.

The sound the gate made every resident of the huge mansion become alert toward the new arrival. Elders to children were gathering in front of the mansion to ward off the intruder. They were sure about the magic that surrounding their home were forcedly destroyed by unknown entity. They were assuming Saegusa had found their whereabouts but they didn't expecting the intruder to be alone.

"Who are you?" one of the elder spoke.

The woman in question bowed. "My name is Celesta the Bright Star Support. I'm here because I need to talk with your leader about my master Helel-sama."

The elders knew what Bright Star really was. Almost everyone who involved in WWIII knew about them. It was a war that almost wiped every humans from the face on the earth until they joined in the fray and defeated every single nations easily. The scariest thing they erased every trace of the fight and bend the history at will. But the younger generations only knew them as famous and holder one of the strongest, best in their own respective field and yet for the elders they only knew there were 12 of them and now one more coming out from nowhere into their doorsteps told them it was related to their master; The master of those scary monsters. The elder who spoke earlier almost fainted at the grim situation he was in.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Celesta-sama. I'm Hayama the butler of this mansion." An elderly man but with face and body of forty years old stepped forward with his butler attire.

"I'm also asking forgiveness for breaking you gate." Celesta bowed.

"It's nothing for us, so please follow me. Toushu-sama is waiting for you." Hayama used Toushu instead of Maya.

"I'm in your care." Celesta followed Hayama from behind.

It took no more than few minutes for Celesta and Hayama to arrive at their destination. Hayama made sure to knock the door and waited for his mistress aware of his presence.

"Come on in." A sweet voice came from inside.

Both Celesta and Hayama entered the room and saw Maya was sipping her tea. Celesta took a seat after Maya offered her.

"Hayama-kun please prepares more tea for our guest." Hayama then did what Maya asked and served it on the table. "So, why the famous Bright Star comes to my humble place, does one of my families happen to angering you?" Maya put her tea on the table.

"On the contrary Yotsuba-dono, I'm here to offer money or favor as our thanks for helping our master while he was in your care." Celesta sipped her tea, wasting her time to let her word sink in Maya.

"Your master? I'm afraid I don't know the master you are talking about." Maya was frowning to hear 'Master' came out of the person in front of her.

"My master is Helel-sama, no Takahashi Tsuzaki-sama. Perhaps that name is something you are familiar with."

Maya was silent for quite some time.

"That boy is your master."

"Yes, he is my master; the master of Bright Star. I also hope you don't mind his paper to be transferred to us." Celesta smiled with frightening power built on her side.

Maya almost shuddered if not her operation years ago to convert her emotion into data. "I understand. We will prepare and transfer it to Bright Star."

"Thank you, I will wait for it. Ah, I almost forgot we will not change any information about his relation to Shiba's family or should I say Yotsuba's. Of course we won't expose their relation to Yotsuba as we respect the tradition any family adopt. That's all, thank you for having me no matter how brief."

Once Celesta gone from Yotsuba's domain, Maya laughed like a mad woman. "Hahahaha, to think that boy is the master of those monsters. Truly interesting, that boy never failed to amaze me."

Xxx

On the way back to Bright Star Japan Branch, Tsuzaki asked his NPCs many questions which replied with many answers from them. Tsuzaki asked about his fellow players. So far, he only got a very brief explanation after being explained that the existences about players must be hidden from human.

"I see." was the only thing he could say. It was certainly a shame to find his fellow players were dead for quite some time now if the story was true.

The car that was his ride stopped before a huge building before him. The other cars that followed his ride also stopped before every passengers exited the ride.

"Welcome to Bright Star Japan Branch." Az spoke in happy tone. "Please follow me, Tsuzaki-sama."

Tsuzaki being oblivious to his NPCs development didn't see Chihiro was scowling behind him. Every NPCs worth their salt would fight viciously for Tsuzaki's attention, more so for Chihiro and Azrael. Both of them were designed to love him which usually resulting argument between them.

"Oi, bird brain... My turn!!" Chihiro pushed Az from her master line of sight elegantly. She really despised the bird brain for hogging her creator.

Az's eyebrows were twitching violently. The slutty fox was the only thing that held him between him and his love life. "Ara... Chi-Chi(Nickname that Chihiro despised). I'm the one who found him so it is only right if i am the one who escorts him to his resting place." The subtle jab hidden in his word pierced Chihiro violently.

"You!!" Chihiro prepared to de-brain that bird with her harp but stopped by Tsuzaki.

"You two... I honestly don't know how this world still stand when you two always fight. And I'm still here you know." Tsuzaki sighed seeing the bickering duo. They reminded him of his friends in First High, Erica and Leo. Then again, it probably because the chemistry both of them had.

Both Chihiro and Az instantly bowed and asking for forgiveness while inwardly they promised to usurp each other place in their creator's eyes. "Forgive me, Helel-sama."

"Tsuzaki..."

"Forgive me, Tsuzaki-sama." They repeated, irked that both of them said that at the same time.

The other NPCs were shaking their head seeing their captain bickering. As much as they wanted to interfere, it would do no good when their creator was around.

"Vladimir, Frankenstein. Show me my room." Tsuzaki turned his attention to Vlad and Frank much to their shock.

Unknown to Tsuzaki, Chihiro and Az were giving Frank and Vlad a stinking eye as if to say 'I dare you'.

Vlad and Frank despite being an undead(Vampire and Ghoul) were sweating bullets. Being equal in Rank as Raider, both knew that their position was lower as they were just a party member instead of a captain like Chihiro and Az. And both of them specialized in Holy element which something that capable to harm them, painfully.

"How about Chihiro and Az? As a captain of their own respective team, shouldn't they be the one who escort you?" Vlad braved himself to deny his creator's order(reluctantly) followed by Frank nodding at his statement.

"I said i want you two to escort me." This time, Tsuzaki spoke with a little force that saying 'Follow my order or i'll make you', something both Vlad and Frank couldn't denied.

Chihiro and Az couldn't help but sighed. They lost their chance to get closer to their beloved. And this because the other's fault.

'I'll make you pay, slut/bird brain.' Were the exact thought each other were thinking.

Unlike the bickering duo, Frank and Vlad were in gleeful mood. Despite their fear of the bickering duo, their creator's order surpassed the bickering duo's threat.

The other NPCs were resigned in their hope to be picked but knew that they were someday would be picked by their creator. At least, they could see their creator was safe and sound.

XXX

Led by Frank and Vladimir, Tsuzaki followed his NPCs from behind.

Bright Star Japan Branch certainly too extravagant to his taste. The reception room alone was made as if anyone who entered it would think that this was a noble mansion instead of a company. He was confused why the building was decorated like this although he must admit that it was certainly a good taste.

The three Heteromorphic went inside an elevator. The elevator itself was different than common elevator as many symbols were not recognizable by Tsuzaki.

"What's that?" Tsuzaki asked.

"That Tsuzaki-sama is Alteran language." Vlad explained the weird symbol.

"Alteran?" Said Tsuzaki in confused tone. He certainly recognized the name but for the life of him he forgot where he had heard it.

"A humanoid race that is the founder of The Sinking City of Atlantis."

"What!!" Tsuzaki instantly remembered about Alteran. They were an Alien race that so advanced, they practically evolved from their original humanoid form. It was said that they were guardian of cosmos. And they were the creator of The Guild Base he and his NPCs occupied. "How this could happen? As far as i know, their race was only a description that was part of Atlantis. Not a race in Yggdrasil or real life Alien."

"During your absence thousands of years ago, Celesta managed to hack the very core of the Guild Base because many of the functions were non functional without your authority. It took her about 20 years to break every encryption but once done, she managed to operate Atlantis to 100% other than Guild Function."

"So you are saying that Celesta managed to hack non-existent information and yet somehow it was a real information?" How someone managed to make something didn't exist to exist, Tsuzaki never knew?

"Yes."

"That means, every technology that the Alterans had made and thought are available to us?"

"Yes."

Tsuzaki put his hand on his face. That was seriously broken. Alteran alone was a Space-Faring Race and to think their technologies now available(to his guild) was a seriously dangerous especially if known by the humans.

"Do we have spaceships?" Tsuzaki asked curiously after recovering from his thought.

"We do." Franks said.

Ting

The elevator opened and revealed an white room with a certain huge ring in the middle.

"Is that?"

"Yes..."

"Oh my fucking shit. You create a motherfucker Stargate!!" Tsuzaki exclaimed. According to description about Stargate, it was said that it was similar to 9th Tier Teleportation Magic, Gate, very ironic considering the name. "Is it operatable using magic?" The question was valid since in this world Magic and Technology had its own mix.

"Not at first. The Alteran's technology operates using science where we from Yggdrasil used magic. But after several(countless) testing by Support Team, we managed to create a Stargate that supports Message and Gate."

"Wow... You guys certainly have an amazing adventure." Tsuzaki complimented his NPCs for their outside of the box thinking while unaware the pained expression the NPCs had.

For the NPCs, life without their creator was a very excruciating experience. Even with Players come and go, it was a lonely existences they didn't want to experience again.

"Come on..." Tsuzaki coaxed the pained NPCs to get back to their home.

The NPCs smiled because their creator was now here and very eager to see the home they created.

"Let's go." Vlad placed one hand on the console before the device ignited and rotated just like it was supposed to.


End file.
